Pharaoh Slade
by carioca13
Summary: This story is set in ancient Egypt, the Teen Titans are a special unit of crime fighting, expect for starfire who has been a slave all her life in Accra, Egypt working for the Pharaoh, and everything is not as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The encounter

This story is set in ancient Egypt the teen titans are a special unit of crime fighting, expect for starfire who has been a slave all her life in Accra, Egypt working for the Pharoah. They were sent a message by Pharaoh Slade in order to subdue mercenaries who are rumored to be planning an attack on the kings palace.

Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all sat uncomfortably in a small horse-drawn carriage. Cyborg was taking a nap, Beast Boy was humming, while Raven and Robin read different Scrolls.

"When are we getting to Accra?" BB paused his song to ask the tired team. Raven rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time due to his unrelenting questions or his voice in general.

"Almost there BB." Robin replied without glancing up from his reading. He kept rereading Pharoah Slades message trying to acquire new information from it that he might have missed the previous times he read it. Beast Boy visibly slumped in his seat from Robins vague answer, but he looked up with hope as another question popped into his mind.

"Do you think we could do a quick pit stop at the market? I heard it has the best fruits!" He looked at Robin with pleading eyes, and Ravens stomach growled in agreement, and Cyborg had woken up with the mention of food.

"Fine, but only in 15 minutes we have to stay on schedule."

Beast Boy high fived Cyborg and Raven gave a small smile. The rest of the ride was uneventfull, and slow for the team. They later arrived at the cities gates two burly guards questioned them.

"Who goes there?" One yelled while picking up his spear.

"We are the Teen Titans here to help the king." Robin stated. The guard who asked the question chuckled.

"Im Red X, Egypt's finest guard let me know if you need any help." The guard replied with cockiness. Robin nodded and mumbled thanks. Red X walked to the gates to unlock them. Raven narrowed her eyes at the man getting a strange feeling about him, but brushed it off as they moved into the city. Unknowingly to them Red X hopped on a horse and rode quickly away.

The market appeared in sight and Beast Boy started drooling because of the food on display. They all exited the carriage to get closer to the beautiful food.

_ Starfires pov_

Starfire walked through the bustling market with heavy feet, she was searching for food that Slade would approve of and a large quantity of it because guests were coming to the castle later that day. As she searched for oranges the hem of her decadent dress caught on to someone's stand. She dropped herself to remove the intrusion, but accidently ripped her dress in the process. _"Slade will not like this!"_ she told herself staring at the tear. Starfire continued on with fear of his anger over her tardiness. She bought a ton of oranges and put them in the awaiting basket, as she did something caught her eye. " _No, not him."_ Her day could not get any worse. Red X walked up to her annoyed form. She started walking toward the Palace avoiding a plethora of pushy people.

"Slow down cutie. Cant a guy take a walk with his favorite little whore?" Starfire grew angry at his comment.

"I am not a whore, you should stop harassing me or I shall tell the pharaoh." X chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders. She jumped in surprise at his touch and dropped the oranges.

"Look what you have done!" She yelled exasperated. She dropped to the ground picking them up before anyone could step on them.

"Cutie you need to watch your step there are bad people out there wanting to take advantage of you." He playfully scolded her, as he stood over her. _"Like you"_ Suddenly another pair of big, strong hands aided her in returning the food to their rightful place. She looked up as a extremely handsome stranger picked up the oranges, her eyes glued to him as he finished putting them back in. He cleared his throat as he stood up. She immediately blinked and her cheeks became a deep red.

"Thank you so much Sir!" Star gave the dark haired, blue eyed man a blinding smile.

"No problem." He smiled in return not taking his eyes off her. Behind him a group of people seemed to be laughing for no apparent reason, until he glared back at them. Star giggled at this interaction.

"Shouldn't you be with pharaoh? He doesn't like waiting." Red X butted in glaring at the man.

"Shouldn't you be guarding the gates?" Robin retorted, not caring that he could ruin his reputation with the ruler of Egypt. X smiled mockingly at Robin and snaked his arm once again around Starfires waist, and walked away with her. She looked back at the man who was now walking back to the people who were laughing before.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading! Be sure to review with some constructive criticism:)

Chapter 2: Birthday present

The Titans piled back into there awaiting carriage to continue there trip to the Pharaoh. But Robins mind could not help but think of the beautiful red head he had just they arrived to the colossal mansion a slave greeted them with the utmost respect.

"Welcome Titans to Accra i am Seymour if you need anything, call for me." He bowed to the foreigners and they reciprocated the gesture.

"Thank yo-" robin began

"Wow dude! You only have one eye, does it hurt?!" Beast boy exclaimed as he made a move to touch the massive eye.

"BEAST BOY!" Cyborg and Robin yelled.

"azarath metrion zinthos!" Ravens powes quickly encased BB in a box, hindering him from touching the mans misshapen eye. The slave rolled his eye as if it had happened often.

"It's fine, people ask me about it a lot. Pharaoh slade believes in strict punishments." He said curtly, then turned away from the heroes and began walking into the wondrous palace. The Titans looked at each other with surprise and uncertainty.

"I will show you to Pharaoh, he wishes to speak with you all as soon as possible." Seymour glanced back at the Titans to make sure they were following him.

They hastily followed the man. As the group moved deeper into the palace it became darker and darker until they almost lost the guide in front of them. The winding halls looked as if they had been decorated by the grim reaper complete with the occasional decorative sword. Seymour had entered a room and they quickly followed, it had torches lining the walls and massive columns lining the walkway to a throne. And there at the center of it all sat slade, he adorned a cocky smile and an excessive amount of protective body armor. His eyes darted from one Titan to the next in rapid succession.

"Your majesty slade, these are the Titans" Seymour broke the silence, while he and the Titans bowed.

" Titans, it is most delightful to meet you all, although I wish it was under better circumstances, I trust your trip was satisfactory?" slade said as his eyes rested on Robin.

"Yes sir, you have made the right decision to choose my team to protect you." Robin said confidently.

" yes I have heard of some great feats you have conquered in jumpious citious , I do believe your services will be most useful in Accra."

Suddenly a red head walked into the throne room carrying a tray with glasses filled with wine. Robin immediately noticed she was the one he had helped in the market. She took one to slade then each Titan all the while staring at the floor, after she had given Robin his he thanked her and she looked up to him with wide eyes in recognition. Her eyes immediately fell back to the floor, and she walked back to where she came from.

"Isn't she a beauty?" He motioned to the door."I practically stole her from an Arabian merchant about a week ago as a birthday present to myself." Silence was prominent after that comment followed by the Titans avoiding any kind of eye contact with the pharoah of Egypt. In jumpious citious slavery was allowed but the Titans jumped at any chance to free any slaves they could secretly, but there primary job was stopping the nobility from getting robbed or hurt.

Robin cleared his throat,"Sir we should discuss details about the mercenaries-"

"Your trip must have been exhausting. Kori will show you all to your rooms, and we will discuss these serious matters over dinner tonight." Slade kept his eyes focused on Robin as he called for the red head to come into the throne room to take them away.

"Fine" kori stated with a slight frown.

Slades hands turned into angry fists as he addressed kori, " girl what did I say you will call me."

"Yes master" kori said again this time with a face of utter disgust and contempt. Slade got up from his throne to walk towards kori then suddenly backhanded her across the face. "When you address your master be a happy slave."

After she turned her face back to his with complete anger, which she then turned into a forced smile. "Yes master."

" I apologize for the girl she's been hard to break, but I will break her on my birthday in 2 days," he stroked her cheek he hit," when she will be my queen."

Koris eyes and fists closed tight as he stroked her face.

"I shall take them to there quarters." Kori said as she made a quick move to get away from the pharoahs advances. She looked at the Titans whom all had faces of anger, which gave her some amount of comfort, typically slades guests approved of his horrid behavior towards his servants.

She quickly walked out of the throne room while Robin, Raven, cyborg, and beast boy followed.


End file.
